pretty in Pink
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: Matthew got tricked, and now he owes someone a lot of money. Money he cant get, so know, he's made a deal for working to pay it off. But what happens when clients find this Canadian blonde to cute to share? (M rated for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is another story that people wanted to see! (25%) if your new...Hello! please enjoy and check ut my other works!**** i do not own hetalia...**

**(i feel very bad for Matthew...sorry) This will be smut later on so if you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you try something else...but if it is something you enjoy, please sit and enjoy**

**chapter list (just in case it's not obvious) : Pony~Poland, Knight~ Lithuania, Birdie is Canada**

Matthew reached out with his hand shaking towards the door. He didn't want to open the door; he didn't want to be in the building with the door. He wanted to stay at home, where no one would bother him. His covers were calling him-

"Come in!" a German voice called out, scaring the small was fucked. Matthew grasped the handle with more force then he needed, and twisted it, falling into the room, and landing flat on his face.

Vell...vhat do we have here?"

Matthew whimpered sitting up and looking towards the owner of the voice. An albino man sat in a large brown chair, looking down at Matthew with a smug smile on his face. This man was obviously some important; he had a large desk, filled with papers and a laptop charging.

"m..ma..th-"

"Speak up, I have people to do and papers to pair off...or vas it zhe other vay around?" the man interpreted, his voice full of malice.

"Matthew!" Matthew squeaked, feeling as if he might lose control of his bladder.

"vell, Matthew...your stage name will be birdie, don't forget it, and report to pony for training." the man said, looking at his laptop and typing.  
>Matthew tilted his head to the side confused, "umm, sire? Who's pony?" he asked fearful of the answer.<p>

"Huh, vright, done zhe hall to zhe vright ask for pony." Gilbert said looking up momentarily before bending to the side topening a drawer.

"o..o-kay." Matthew stuttered before standing up and leaving the man alone to… do his work. 'What the hell am I doing?' Matthew asked himself, crossing his arms, and taking deep breath to calm him self down. Hunched over, Matthew went down the hall to the only door on the right. He knocked.

"Like, who is it?" someone said happily before knocking the door back, the same way Matthew had.

"Umm, im looking for 'pony,' I heard that I would meet him here for training." Matthew said, wishing that his adrenaline would kick in, instead of the freeze response.

"Seriously, like totally come in~!" the man said, before unlocking the door and opening it wide to a nervous Canadian. "Hi, im the fab pony! What's your stage name?" the petite blonde man asked with a smile.

"umm, birdie…?" Matthew said stepping in. "so …what is this 'training' for exactly?"

The hyper blonde looked at him, before sighing, "So, you didn't, like… sign up for this?"

"no…is that bad?"

"Not necessarily…anyways, im too fad to be sad, lets get to training!" Pony said happily as he grabbed onto Matthew wrist pulling him along.  
>Matthew tried to get the other to let go, but was slammed into the wall before he could really do anything.<p>

"ow! What was-" Matthew let out a rather high pitched screech when he watched the other stripping.

"strip." Pony said in a somewhat demanding voice.

Matthew could feel his face turning a very dark red as he stuttered out "no thank you."

Pony didn't listen and instead graded the front of Matthew's Canadian hoodie, and pulled up. Even though pony was a small man, he had a fair amount of strength, and scared Matthew paralyzed. His limbs limped, rose, and Matthew could feel the air slowly started to caress his pale skin. Pony kneeled in front of Matthew and went to unbuckle his pants when Matthew pushed the other away.

"Hey!" pony yelped, as he landed on his butt. "Like, not cool!"

"What's going on?" some one walked on them.

Just as Matthew was about to ask for help, he noticed the third man was naked as well…"what is wrong with me?" he said quietly, hugging himself.

"Pony, did you actually explain to him what was going on"

"..No…"

The newcomer sighed, and ran his fingers through his shoulder length brown hair and walked forward, "you'll have to get used to this."

"What do you mean?"

"First off my stage names knight, secondly forgive pony he's a little…easily excited-"

"Like, totally totes." Pony smiled sitting crises cross.

"o-okay." Matthew said, relaxing slightly.

Knight began, "this is…basally a house for people to come and relive…their daily stresses, in a safe private room. Many rich people travel a lot to come here, especially for newcomers…"

"Wait, so people come here, and pay, for sex?"

"Pretty much."

Matthew didn't say anything; he was going to be sold for some one to fuck, just because of a stupid accident?

"Anyways, do you think you and pony could try again?" knight asked politely.

"Like, please, ill be nicer and let you do stuff yourself!"

"Do I actually get a real choice in this?"

"No."

"No siree."

Matthew sighed, feeling defeated, as he stood up and finished pulling of his pants.

_~3 days later~_

Matthew slammed his head down onto a desk groaning. "gha! Why is this so difficult?"

"At least you're not nude." Pony said sarcastically.

Matthew sighed. He was wearing a school girl's uniform and had his hair pulled back by a headband. It was pink to boot to.

"Come one, just repeat, don't bother with trying anything yet." Pony said, before pouting and saying something that could be very erotic, and would turn on any horny male in the room.

Matthew took a deep breath and said, "I w..want you to te…t…tease me, m-master."

"Yeah, Once more without stuttering."

Matthew did so, even though he still blushed.

"Perfect the blush works for you."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it'll help you to determine which clients you'll be most compatible with," pony explained, sitting on the desk swinging his legs, "some will prefer for you to call them master, or something. They might give you a special name too, if you make an impression on them, but remember,"

"Never give your true name, I know." Matthew said. Amazed by all the rules and interesting positions, Matthew questioned himself. He should be horrified, but he really didn't seem to care.

"Next off, can you play any instrument, or sing?"

Another head slam to the table, followed by muffled, " a little." Matthew knew how to play a few instruments, like the piano, guitar, violin, and a little bit of the cello (he wasn't very good at the cello but…)

"Okay, can you sing please?"

"Id rather not…"

"Please~"

"No…"

"Will you sing to me another day?"

Matthew sighed, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle with the hyper and stubborn pony. "Fine."

"yippee!"

The door to the training room slammed open.

"oi, important meeting in 10!" And the door closed.

"What? A meeting? What for?" Matthew asked standing up and started to take out one of the contacts that he was wearing.

"Maybe there's a new client, or maybe...i hope not…"

"Eh?"

"Nothing, just don't like, get noticed in the meeting, but make sure to show up." Pony said, with a sombre look in his eyes.

"okay." Matthew left the room to get his normal clothes one. Quickly changed and fixed his hair from the headband, Matthew looked at himself in the mirror. A pale blonde guy with wired eyes, lean and average height, and glasses. Some one you would pick on just cause. He sighed and walked down the stairs to get to the meeting room of the building. It was a large theater, with drag marks on the stage. Gilbert, the boss stood on the stage with only a mic to accompany him.

"Listen to ze awesome me!" he called out, the bickering workers quickly found their spots and sate down in silence. Matthew sate by pony and knight, who were holding hands. It was well-known at the two were together outside of work, but they were always nice to Matthew and made sure that he understood the way things worked at gilberts sex house. Knight looked at Matthew and smiled before raising his arm onto the back of Matthews's chair, knowing that the blond would need to lean closer to listen to them explaining things along the way. Matthew nodded thanks and sat down happy that the two were so helpful and understanding.

"the annual auction is coming very quick! And I vant you to all be ready for it, and to just mix things up, there will be a game ja!" Gilbert said opening his arms and pausing for effect, "the slave who brings in the most money from their clients vill get a prize."

The room filled with quite murmurs, a prize; need to get better at, etc.

"Annual auction?" Matthew whispered, to knight and pony

"It happens every year, it's our biggest event. I'll explain in more detail later." Knight said quickly before looking back to the stage.

"I expect everyone to participate, hm, yes, that includes you birdie!"

"eep" Matthew squeaked as eyes turned to look at him. Matthew blushed and squished himself into knight's side.

"Calm down, its okay."

"Yeah like, don't hog my boyfriend"

Matthew muttered a quick apology as he slowly looked up. Gilbert had left the stage and the others were slowly getting up from their spots. The three friends stood up and stretched, it hadn't been a long meeting, but having all the lights, off save for one puts them all into a sleepy mode.

"Oh, at the auction, you're presented and a little info about you'r performance is read out and then the clients anonymously bid, after you leave, and who ever pays the most, gets you for one night."

"Okay, does that affect regular customers?"

"Sometimes, but we work things work out, nights traded, and usually the clients will tire of one slave so they'll be willing to experiment with others for a night."

"God, that makes us seem like were not human, just to be 'tried' for a night…"

"I know, hopefully because of you inexperience you get someone nice." Knight said with a hopeful smile.

"Cant I just go home and hide like a baby?"

"Totally not" pony whined, "Not after all that training."

~next day~

Matthew walked into his boss's office, wearing everyday clothes, a tee-shirt and jeans. "You wanted to see me master?"

"ja, I need to make sure you have taken the rulez to heart and mind." Gilbert said pushing his chair back and standing up. He picked up a whip like object form the table and pointed to a chair in front of his desk, "sit"

"Yes sire." Matthew said sitting down in the chair. 'just breath Matthew, just some quick questions and using what you've learned over the past few days, you'll be fine, pony and knight think so to, they believe in you.' The innocent Canadian thought to himself, as the albino man grabbed his chin harshly forcing him to look up.  
>"Good, an innocent look in yer eyes, zat will make zem mad vith lust…" the Prussian said to himself as he let go and stepped behind.<p>

Matthew instantly tensed up, and shivered

"Tell me, vhat is your name?"

"Birdie sir."

"vaht shall I do to you?"

"I only hope to serve you master."

"Do you want to suck my cock?"

"Please master."

"good." Gilbert said in approval, "Stand up."

Matthew obeyed, and he would continue to obey…just for money.

"Lean over the desk. Good, just like that."

Matthew felt ashamed as he obeyed, he wanted to run, to slap the other man, to do something!

Crack!

"ahh!" Matthew screamed, feeling the hot sting of flesh against skin.

"you ave misbehaved, and now, this is punishment ja."

"Yes m-master, punish me." Matthew whined, scared of how needy he sounded. He was only acting…wasn't he?

His test lasted for another 20 minutes, with Matthew obeying various commands and having different persona's.

"I vish I could have you on my desk screaming out my name ja, but, you will bring in more money for your first night, especially vith zhe auction coming up. Pony will give you your costume for the evening, make sure it fits." Gilbert said, dismissing the blonde.

"Yes master." Matthew gave a quick little bow and walked out of the room to find his friends.

**I don't know how sex houses work, this is just my imagination...(im sick i know) anyways the next chapter will introduce you to the action a little more. Please review/follow/fav, they help me to write and if theirs any error, please let me know nicely, thank you!**

**~until next time Meow~**


	2. The Auction

**Hello, here is the next chapter. (Poor mattie...) I also kinda left writing till the last minute so im quickly trying to finsh the other chapters...anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think. _Italics_ are both thoughts and written words**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew was scared.

It was the day before the auction and Matthew didn't want to be there, but he knew that if he ran, they would find him and kill him and kill his family.

Besides, pony and knight though that he would be okay...

Matthew screamed into his pillow. He quickly sat back up, noticing that the pillow smelt, he needed to do some laundry, so he quickly took his pillow and bedding and put them into his old washing machine. Once he did that he decided to double-check to see if his uniform fit.

"Why in the hell am i supposed to wear this?" Matthew brushed out his blonde curls with his fingers and sighed. He took out the black box and took the lid off before taking the outfit out.

Matthew blushed and quickly changed, glad that pony and explained to him how to wear it on his own.

Matthew looked at himself once he had the outfit on, he sighed. His uniform was a maid uniform, with pink lace and bows.

He looked like a girl...

His hair didn't help, He remembered back in high school when most of the other kids though he was a girl and didn't belive him...that memory ended with Matthew being forcefully stripped and his clothes taken away, making him have to hide until his parents found him. He left that school a week later.  
>Matthew had a sucky life.<p>

And now he would have to sell his body for money to pay off a debt. Matthew sighed, as he turned away from the mirror and looked at his back. the slowly skirt was short, Matthew blushed and gulped before slowly bending over to see it...yep the dress revealed the round curves of his ass.

And he still hadn't put on the accessories that went with the uniform, there were heels, a headband with bunny ears on them, stockings and a pair of handcuffs. Matthew worried about those.  
>Matthew quickly changed back into a comfy pair of shorts and tee, and put the maid outfit back in the box but put the box by the door so then he would remember it when he left.<p>

Looking at the time, Matthew quickly put together some pancakes and did his best to relax before going to his sexual doom. The taste of pancakes did help to calm him down a bit before looking at the time again...

"shit!" Matthew quickly stood up and put his dishes in the sink before running to put on his shoes and jacket. He was going to be late. Once he had his shoes and jacket on, he grabbed his keys and the box, before running out into the chilly outdoors. Matthew ran and quickly went to the back alleyway and knocked on the workers entrance door.

"Hello?"

"It's me birdie, can you please open up?" Matthew asked, needing to quickly step back as the door swung open and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him

"Hello, pony." Matthew said stepping inside, mindful of the blonde leech clinging onto him.

"You're not wearing your uniform?" pony whined with (fake) tears in his eyes.

"I just got here." Matthew said with a smile, "I need to get changed quickly."

"Giddy up!" pony exclaimed before letting go and walking away with famine walk to direct attention to his hips. Matthew sighed and saw knight walking towards him.

"You just get here?" knight asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'll help."

"Thanks"

Knight smiled as the two walked to the change rooms. Matthew quickly stripped; he no longer cared when it was pony or knight.

"All you really need to do is walk across the stage, stop in the middle," knight explained tying up the back for Matthew, "look at the crowd and smile and curtsy-"

"Don't girls curtsy and guys bow?" Matthew asked feeling his chest become constricted as knight pulled at the strings.

"Technically yes, but one, you're in a women's maid uniform, and the buyers like it when the prospects curtsy to them, it makes them feel superior." knight explained, adjusting the bow at Matthew waist.

"Okay, then what?"

"Then you walk off. It's as simple as that." knight said taking a step back.

"Sounds simple enough." Matthew said as he put on the headband.

knight nodded hand Matthew the heels, "then its the harder stuff, just in case I don't get the chance to see you before...you know, make sure not to complain and if they do hurt you, like bruising or anything like that, ignoring it tonight. Normally they can't do so, but for this one night, all rules are out."

Matthew gulped; he was scared and felt his eyes watering a little. He looked down trying to hide his shameful tears. But knight shrugged his shoulders before hugging him.

"It'll be okay...good luck." knight whispered before letting go and leaving Matthew alone to collect himself. Turning around Matthew looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were already red and his nose a little bit red. Matthew closed his eyes and took 5 deep breaths before opening them and looking at himself once more, he looked a bit better, but was still faintly blushing.

Matthew sat down on the bench in the corner of the room and put on the black glittery heels and stood up.

"You can do this." Matthew said to himself in attempts of a pep talk. it didn't work.

"Birdie? You in there?" Gilbert asked opening the door. Gilbert smiled and licked his lips in appreciation. "Perfect birdie, you'll bring in a fair amount of money tonight."

"t-thank you master." Matthew said blushing.

"kesesese, I look forward to having you later." the boss said seductively, "go to the backstage area and line up according to the board."

"Yes master."

Gilbert smirked and left, leaving Matthew alone again. Matthew took another minute to breathe and relax before going backstage.  
><em>...Knight...a few other people...pony then birdie...<em>

At least Matthew was near the end...maybe there wouldn't be too many people there. He quickly found pony who was giggling at something that someone had said, before turning away to see Matthew

"yo! You nervous?"

"A little." Matthew admitted as they both walked to their places in line.

"Don't be, I trained you after all!" pony said with a smile, "Just remember to smile and be cute."

"Cute and smile, got it." Matthew said before the room turned silent as they heard the muffled announcement done by the boss.

The prostitutes were all silent. And soon they hear the first name called. The auction had started.

No words were said by any worker as each one went on stage to be greeted by catcalls and whistles.

Soon Knight went and then eventually Pony left, but before he did, pony looked back and smiled and mouthed the words good-luck.

It was then that Matthew noticed how much his feet were hurting from the heels, he wanted to take them off but couldn't, so instead, he leaned to one side and then the other.

Then he heard his name. 'no,nonononon-' Matthew chanted in his thoughts as he robotically walked on stage.

He was blinded by the lights and partly closed the one eye as he walked to center stage, but before he got there, he miss-stepped, yelped and fell forwards barley managing to catch himself. He was on his knees and his face resembled a red tomato. He quickly stood up and curtsied and then straitened up and folded his hands behind his back to hide his shaking. He listened to his summary while looking down, shyly.

"Birdie, a virgin, has received the top training. He is absolutely adorable and-" Matthew stopped listening and waited for a moment before turning and walking offstage. He could still hear the crowd hollering and whistling. Once Matthew made it backstage he fell to his knees and cried. He was scared, embarrassed and ashamed.

Then he felt someone holding him and rocking him back and forth, comforting him. it was pony and knight was telling the others that the three of them would be by the change rooms.

Knight and Pony escorted Matthew away and let him cry.

"You okay?" knight asked holding out some tissues.

"n-n-n-hic-oo-no" Matthew wailed taking a tissue and blowing his nose.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," Pony said rubbing Matthews back. The three of them remained in the room waiting for their boss to tell them what room they were in, soon Gilbert walked in with a large grin on his face. "Pony room 12, Knight Room 17 and birdie?"

Matthew flinched, "yes master?"

"You're in room 49"

"Yes master."

Gilbert walked out once more leaving the trio alone.

Knight interrupted their silence, "we need to go."

"totally, good luck you guys and Birdie?" Pony said.

"Yes?"

"Try to relax…"

"I'll try…" Matthew murmured standing up and walking with his friends to the elevators. They both got off before Matthew did, but they smiled and hugged him one last time before stepping out the elevator and leaving him alone. The ride up was silent and long. Matthew hugged himself and waited.

Then the doors opened and Matthew saw a few other workers entering their own sound proof rooms. Matthew also noticed a few guards lineing up alone the walls.

_'good luck…'_

_'I trained you so you'll be fine'_

Matthew could hear both pony and knight in the back of his mind as he stepped out of the elevator and quickly found his room. It was already open matthew noticed as he walked in. It was dimly lit and smelt faintly of some kind of acholol. Matthew wasn't much of a drinker so he didn't recognize it.

Walking farther in Matthew saw a paper on the desk with his stage name, he picked it up and quickly read it.

_"Birdie, you have a new outfit (its simple to wear) in the closet. There is some lube in the top drawer and some tools in the bottom one. Remember do not say your real name, do what they ask, please them (make it worth their money) and use your clumsiness to your advantage and most importantly, do not tell them to stop!Your client will probably stay the night so stay in the bed unless you have to use the washroom (off to the side) and don't lock the door and don't cry._

_~Gilbert~"_

Matthew crumpled up the paper and threw it into the waste bin before looking towards the closet and opening it.

Hanging there was another uniform, but this time, it looked like a military uniform. Matthew quickly took off his girlish outfit and took the other uniform and put on the new outfit. It fit really well and smelt new but with a hint of gunpowder. Carefully, Matthew put on the outfit and buttoned everything up as best as he could, he quickly stepped into the washroom to make sure everything was correctly done up.

Still having some time Mathew stepped into the room and looked and went through the drawers, there was definitely lube…some that said that it would tingle and heat up, and some flavoured lube as well. Quickly putting those back Matthew reached for the other and paused. Matthew was still very much innocent minded so he feared the drawer a little but quickly opened it.

There were…lots of 'things' in it, some were smooth and had dials on them while others were more flesh looking. Some were larger than others and there were a few whips and handcuffs that were fake and had some cloth on them to make it softer on the persons wrists.

Matthew closed the drawer and stood up just as the door opened.

Matthew gulped before looking towards the opened door to see his 'client' for the evening.

**Ghaaa! Don't leave things till the last minute...gha, anyways, i hope you enjoined and in regards to next week, i will be going camping and i dont need my family or family friends finding out about what i wrtie, so i will take a short break, but i will try to get something done before hand, if not, i will upload when i can...**

**Can anyone guess who this client is?**

**oh well, please leave a little review and i will give you an imaginary cookie!**

**~untill next time meow~**


	3. first pain

_***warnings! please read***_**this is rated MA there is some angst and non-con elements to it and rated for older audiences, please do not read if this upsets you! you see the little arrow on your screen that points to the left or even the little X in the top corner of your screen? yeah, if these element bother you please click them, my work is not for everybody, I understand that!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**still here? ok...enjoy 3017 words of smex...(im worried that will take this down if this happens I am going to make an account on archive of our own and post this there when I get home, I may still do that just cause) oh names are as follows Poland is pony, _Lithuania is KNIGH_T and birdie is Canada, and Vanya is Ivan/russia.**

**~enjoy~**

A tall man stood in the door. The man had pale skin, reddish-violet eyes and white blonde hair, with a slightly prominent nose. The man looked at Matthew a moment before saying something to someone else, who was hidden by the wall. Matthew couldn't understand the tall man, but his mere presence scared Matthew

The man walked in and shut the door behind him. This made Matthew gulp in fear. He was going to lose his pure innocence, and most likely in a painful way. Matthew shook and tried to take a step back but felt the bed behind him, he was trapped.

The other man looked at Matthew up and down a moment before taking off his jacket and scarf. Matthew wondered why he wore a scarf when it was warm in their city, even the room was fairly warm for being in the downtown area.

Matthew opened his mouth to ask the man about what to call him, when he was interrupted.

"You will behave and this will hurt less, you are a virgin da?"

Matthew blushed and muttered a simple yes master, his teeth clattering.

"good." the man said before grasping Matthew's shoulder and turning him before shoving him down on his knees. Matthew yelped and struggled for a moment before he felt something metal against his skin. The man was handcuffing him!

"wai-hmm!" Matthew cried out just as his mouth was covered, by a gloved hand.

"Hush little one." the man cooed before nibbling at Matthews ear, Matthew's blush deepened and he heard the man giggle.

"Cute" the man said, his voice heavy with a Russian accent, as he grabbed Matthew by the waist and threw him on the bed.

"uhmp!" Matthew yelped, quickly looking to the man as he bent down to grab something from the drawer.

"Many, many toys to use da, but none as big as me!" the man said smiling at Matthew, as he placed a few things on the nightstand.

Matthew knew what the man was referring to and it scared him, some of the toys he saw looked large, and he started to fear more, and forget everything he knew. Rolling on his stomach, Matthew started to crawl away in fear.

The client looked up and saw his little toy trying to run away, he knew what he was getting into when he bided on the young virgin. It was a simple hunt to him, one that he knew he would win.

This hunt was promising to him.

"nuh uh, you're mine tonight little one." The man tsked as he quickly grabbed the blonde angels buckle and pulled it, alone with Matthew, backwards towards him.

"ghemp!" Matthew cried out feeling the pants slide down his pale waist a little. He was always small and most belts were just too big on him, making it easy for the other to see the smallest flash of pale fresh unmarked skin.

The man smiled before roughly turning his new toy onto his back and straddled his thin waist and holding his cuffed arms above his head, "now, I vant you to call me Vanya when we are together, you understand da?"

Matthews eyes were closed and he barely heard what the other said, but felt a hard slap on his cheek. Matthew opened his eyes and met his client cold ones. "Do you understand?" He asked again and un-gagged him

"y-yes mas-van..ya?" Matthew stuttered, he wasn't sure on how to say the name correctly, but he hoped it was close enough.

"Good малютка (malyutka/little one)" Vanya said softly before lowering himself to Matthew lips and kissing them roughly. "Now, vhat is your name that I will call you?"

Matthew bit his tongue to prevent the words 'fuck you' from coming out, "birdie" he replied.

"Aha, such a, vhat is word? Oh da, such a cute name for a cute little toy!" Vanya murmured before returning to Matthew's lips.

Matthew tried to remember what pony and knight told him, 'just let them do was they please, they'll be kinder in their release' knight had said. Matthew sighed and Vanya took the opportunity to dominate the other more.

Matthew almost bit down, he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling of having someone else's tongue in his mouth. He felt Vanya's hand sliding down Matthew's side, slowly and methodically. Slowly up and then down, teasing. After a few more minutes of the slow torture, Matthew felt Vanya moving his hand to the buttons on Matthew's military coat.

Vanya leaned up and saw a beautiful sight, the small blonde virgin beneath him, flushed, panting and a single tear trailing down his eye. With a smile, Vanya quickly undid the buttons, and opened the coat and quickly pushed the undershirt up revealing a pale, lean chest.

The room was suddenly very cold and Matthew could feel Vanya's warmth breath on his chest for a moment before Vanya quickly moved and pulled Matthew up.

"Now, time for you to take care of something for me," Vanya said, with a childish smile, and reached for something behind Matthew. But the only thing behind Matthew was the wall and a head-board.

Matthew tried to look to what it was that Vanya was grabbing, but then his cuffed hands were raised and Matthew almost fell on his bottom, but was held up by something. Looking at his hands, Matthew realized that the headboard doubled as some kind of hook for the chain connecting his wrists together. "wha-?" Matthew questioned when he heard a soft fufufu, he looked back at Vanya who was loosening his tie and then undoing his pants.

Matthew then realized that he was going to lose a part of himself that he could never get back. More tears started to flow down his cheeks as he watched Vanya, pulling his semi-limp cock out. Matthew worried, Vanya was a _large_ man.

Vanya grabbed Matthew's hair and pulled his face forwards till his arms were stretched, "now open your mouth and do not bite," he commanded.

Matthew had no choice but to do as he was told, the warm organ was brought closer to Matthew's open mouth and slowly made its way past Matthew's flushed lips. There was a smell that Matthew couldn't name as Vanya pulled his hair back, to the point where the slowly erecting penis almost fell out of Matthew's mouth, before Matthew was brought forward. Almost gagging, Matthew felt the head of the cock connecting with the back of his throat.

This treatment continued, with Vanya leaning forwards one hand on the wall, the other tangled in Matthew's hair. Matthew felt the organ growing in size, it hurt, but Matthew didn't complain. He wanted the rough treatment to end. He wanted to be able to breathe normally.

Soon, it did.

Vanya pulled out just when Matthew felt the erect organ pulsating; he coughed and closed his eyes just as Vanya slowly stroked himself to completion. Matthew gasped when he felt warm liquid hitting his face in spurts, some of it shot into Matthew's open mouth. It tasted like freshly fallen snow mixed with vodka.

Matthew then felt his arms being slowly lowered and uncuffed and he fell to the side, as he felt numb. He felt his eyes watering once more, and soon tears fell while Vanya, heavily breath, undressed the small blonde in front of him.

Matthew was cold, naked, and trapped in a room with a man he had never met before. That man was going to take his virginity away, in exchange for money.

A simple, fucking, mistake. That's what this was. Matthew closed his eyes and tried to wake up, this had to be some twisted, messed up dream.

It wasn't.

"Turn around and hands on the bed" Vanya ordered as he reached to the table and grabbed a small piece of cloth that sounded like a bell. Matthew gulped and did as ordered, the bed soft on his knees and aching hands.

Matthew felt Vanya's hands trying something onto his own limp member. "What?" Matthew looked down to see some kind of cloth that was tightly strapped onto his own member. There was even a small bell stitched onto it that chimed softly.

"Is cock corset da? Means that you will only be able to cum when I let you~" Vanya said in an innocent sing-song way.

Matthew's lower jaw shook a little, he wouldn't enjoy this, He didn't want this!

Then the Canadian blonde felt something oozing down his cheeks. Looking back, Matthew saw Vanya squeezing a fair amount of lube onto his butt, before pushing his middle finger in.

"Gha!" the blonde yelped, feeling the slow insertion of the man's finger. Tears came to his eyes and his body tried to force the intrusion out. It was stinging, burning and he couldn't help himself. "h-hurts!" he whined.

Vanya, heard the boy, but nothing else mattered than enjoying his first night, with the new toy. Ignoring the silent cried, he, with his free hand, pushed the boy's head down, muffling his un-recognizable whines. Then he added in another finger, more quickly then he originally planed. Tight walls pressed his fingers and with the aid of the lube Vanya knew that this was less painful for the other. He just wished the other would try to enjoy this more.

Vanya slowly began to stroke the insides and released the boy to grab at the boys chest. Stroking and twisting the boy's nipple, Vanya heard a small moan coming from the other, who seemed shocked by it and went, surprisingly, even redder. Vanya smiled, and pressed a gentle kiss to the pale shoulder before letting go of the darkened nipple and slid his hand around the boy's neck.

"No," he heard the boy beg, "please V-vanya!"

Vanya smiled before sqeezing his throat slightly, scaring him, before pulling him off his hands, and nuzzling into the blondes neck. "такая красивая, моя маленькая птичкаявляется, (takaya krasivaya , moya malen'kaya ptichka yavlyayetsya/so pretty, my little birdie is) and so tight." Vanya muttered into Matthew's ear, before adding in a third finger.

Matthew gasped, it hurt, he felt full, and he was crying so hard that he couldn't get a full breath in before giving a slight cough. He knew that he couldn't handle any more! But he had no choice.

Vanya suddenly removed his invasive finger and let Matthew fall forwards once more, Matthew took the opportunity to breath, and he coughed and forced oxygen into his lungs. Tears fell at a faster rate and Matthew could feel something warm streaming down his thighs.

"Lay down on your back, Birdie." Vanya ordered, Matthew wanted to scream and shout, to slap the man and run, but knowing that he would be forcibly taken back beaten and rapped, Matthew closed his eyes and lowered his chest down onto the bed before truing himself over. He knew that he was never going to win this game. Matthew was always the prey, trapped in a world where he would never survive without making certain decisions.

With the cover sheet against his back Matthew opened his eyes and stared at the man. He froze, Vanya was slightly red and doing a very bad job at hiding it. Matthew knew that pain was coming; he gripped the sheet, closed his eyes and waited.

He waited.

He slowly opened his eyes in curiosity to look at the man who was about to take his virginity. The other looked deep into his eyes, with a slight frown on his face.

"This is not rape…" he said quietly, Matthew barely hear him, suddenly thinking that maybe this was Vanya's way of telling him that Vanya's knew Matthews position, in an odd sort of sense.

Matthew sighed before pushing himself up to graze his own lips against the others cold capped lips.

This action shocked the both of them momentarily, but Vanya recovered faster and cleared his throat. "You will not re-repeat any of this, understand, comrade birdie?" he asked in a threatening tone that Matthew saw through.

Matthew gave a short nod and opened his legs, to allow Vanya more room. Matthew wondered why? Why in the hell was he doing this, he should be doing to opposite!

Matthew's thoughts were interrupted by Vanya's lips kissing his own; it was more gently this time though, less scary and kinder. Then Matthew felt Vanya's hand tracing down his chest, his stomach then to his lower regions. Vanya slowly traced the base of his limp member and then took hold of it, slowly stroking it to life. The corset started to painfully dig into his erecting cock. Matthew whined at the pain, but all sounds were stolen away by the other male.

Thumbing the tip, Vanya was glad that the organ was no longer limp, perhaps the little caged toy would come to enjoy this night. He then started to fondle the smaller male's balls, earning a high pitched yelp and moan, mix in. The sounds were music to Vanya's ears as he then grabbed his own and lined it up with the virgin hole. "Relax маленькая игрушка (little toy/malen'kaya igrushka) I will try to make as painless as possible, but you must relax." Vanya whispered the head of his stiff grazing the other.

Matthew nodded, but needed to ask, "what does, malon…keya ig..la mean?"

Vanya smiled brightly before repeating the phrase in Russian, "means 'little toy' and шахта (shakhta) means 'mine', understand little one?"

Matthew wasn't sure about the mine part and shook his head.

"means you are mine tonight, you will think of no other this night, as I am the one who possesses you right now da!" Vanya said kissing Matthews check. "Relax," Vanya said as a warning.

Matthew nodded and bit his tongue, he felt the others member pushing in, his inside rubbing against the rigid, think cock. It hurt more then the fingers and Matthew breathed quickly to avoid screaming out in pain. He sounded like he was choking which caused the other man to look at him questionably and stop his process of forced entry. Matthew panted and felt cried; he knew that Vanya was letting him adjust before counting his entry into the boy's tight hole.

"Almost," Vanya growled, "so good, birdie, хороший мальчик" (khoroshiy mal'chik/ good boy)

Matthew felt like he was tearing apart, but, for whatever reason it felt odd to him. Biting his lip, Matthew fought back a wail as he felt Vanya stop and leaned over him, with heavy breaths he said, "Relax, boy, your only hurting yourself!"

Gasping, Matthew closed his eyes and cried, knowing that his body was changing. The burning sensation that hurt him was slowly becoming less painful and felt good. His body slowly relax and Matthew wrapped his arms around Vanya's neck and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder and nodded.

Vanya felt the boy nod and slowly pulled out to the hilt and slowly shoved himself back in. It was a slow agonizing process for him, but he was pleased that he could feel the boys mostly erect shaft harden more. He wanted the boy to enjoy this night, if even a little. He heard the gentle chimes from the bells as the boy moved slightly as he slowly entered.

Matthew felt good.

It scared him, but the pain was almost gone and instead there was a heat pooling in his lower stomach and confined member. Words, quietly escaped from Matthew mouth that didn't pass his verbal filter, "faster please more," he begged.

"Good boy." Ivan praised Matthew before speeding up his thrusts. He hit deeper and faster.

Matthew then lifted his hips ever so slightly and yipped, Vanya hit something in him that made his vision go blurry, and made see stars in the back of his mind.

Vanya noticed this and hit the bundle of nerves, glad to have found the prized prostate gland; "feeling good little one?" Vanya asked grabbing onto Matthew hips and leaned back. With Matthew pulled closer and hips raised in Vanya hands he tortuously abused the virgin's prostate.

Matthew wailed in painful pleasure as Ivan ruthlessly drove into him. Vanya knew that he was almost done and the boy looked to be in pain from not being able to complete himself. "You were good…" Vanya panted and reached for the cock corset, the bell loud and beautiful, "here..reward…"

Matthew felt the corset granting him freedom, just as Vanya leaned into his shoulder and bite done hard enough to draw blood. Matthew screamed as he was pushed over the ledge, vision white, Matthew came. He clawed at Vanya's shoulders in both excruciating pain and angelic gratification.

Vanya, feeling the boy's walls squeezing his own phallus, vanya grunted a few more times roughly shoving himself inside before growling out his own release. He felt his white fluids forcing itself out past his softening cock. His entire body shook; he never felt that good before.

The Large Russian looked down at his prize and saw a flushed angel panting, eyes heavy with exhaustion, and beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Good da?" Vanya asked.

Matthew's eyes opened a little before he replied with a simple word, "da!"

Vanya smiled before pulling out and picking the small boy up and carried him to the washroom and set him down into the large tub before quickly washing him off. Once he was done, Matthew stood up on his own and thanked the man with an innocent kiss to his cheek. "Take top cover off bed and rest little one, you deserve it." Vanya said sweetly while he stepped into the tub to clean himself off. The water felt nice and cool on his skin, and when he was finished, he dried off and returned to see the blonde angel hugging one of the pillows.

Matthew had fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. He welcomed the soft warmth. He was at temporary peace, like the calm before the crazed whistling of the storm. He felt the bed shifting as someone lay down on the bed.

Vanya brushed a few stray blonde strands of hair back off of his caged birdies face; he then wrapped an arm around the boy carefully to avoid any possible brushes that he may have given his new little toy. Vanya grabbed the boys glasses and set them down on birdies night table befor pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Birdie smiled and Vanya whispered, "Good night золотойподсолнечник" (zolotoy podsolnechnik/ golden sunflower) and fell asleep, ignoring the heavy smell of sex and sweat.

**I have a thing for bells okay! I was going to use more bells but yeah...anyways, im proud of this and I hope that you all agree with me on this,please let me know about what you think about it, was there too much detail? long? dull? Grammer? decent? tell me! I worked so hard my arse is numb...I hate this chair (Lame attempts to change last comment)...haha, anyways I am leaving later today (its like 230am) for camping and while not be able to write but I hope this tides you over till I return! By the way, my ADHD really kicked in and i kept having to walk away constantly, which is why this is done now and not earlier. **

**~until next time meow~**


	4. AN

**I am soo sorry for the no updates for the past while, i was going to updated but then my computer crashed and deleted all of my stories, i've been stressed and meh. I was able to save one chapter but everything else i have to redo everything! and i'm gone again, going to the cabin, i will do my best to try to rewrite them but meh...I will probably put 2 or 3 on break while i finish up the others as im doing 6 stories right now and its kinda difficult, (i will finish them all, just taking a break and lessening my workload) and with university coming up soon, as long as im accepted... (T.T the teachers union went on strike and the students missed a fair amount of school...we didn't finish our history course and i really liked history...) and thank you all for your reviews! they truly have helped me these past few days with stressing over the fact that i just got my marks as i worried that i wouldn't get good grades for uni. i've been super stressed but writing and reading your comments have truly been a blessing for me and im glad that I'm able to..well entertain people even a little, i hope you all have a good time and i will try to get stuff done and updated and yeah. sorry im all over the place right now**

**Until next time!~**


	5. awake

**yes I know this is short, but I just thought you all might like to have something. please take a look at my profile for a description of what im going to do with university and writing fanfiction. I will explain my plan there**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew woke up with a gasp. In a panic, he sat up and yelped, his rear hurt, sending flames of pain up his spine. Tilting his body to the side, elevating some of the pain, Matthew looked behind him and saw vanya still sleeping. Rolling of the bed as carefully as he could, Matthew limped to the washroom, turned on the light and stared at his reflection.

Hair tangled, bags under his eyes. His eyes. A blueish-violet colour, usually fully aware, now dull red tinged and lifeless. But what scared Matthew the most was the dark markings that littered his body.

'Vanya' had marked him. Used him. Fucked him. Vanya had stolen Matthews's purity and hurt him.

…

But Matthew gave his consent at one point…he kissed the larger man and let him do as he wished with Matthews body.

Matthew never said 'no', or 'stop'.

With a sigh, the Canadian quickly relieved himself. Visions of the night before plagued his mind. Hoping to shock the memories away Matthew splashed cool water on his face and scrubbed his face as clean as he could.

Matthew walked out of the bathroom hoping that his client left in his short absence.

No such luck.

Vanya was just starting to wake as he slowly sat up and rolled his shoulders. Giving a soft yawn, Vanya looked at the bed and frowned slightly. His Pet wasn't there. Then he looked up and smiled when he saw that the other was just using the bathroom.

"Good morning little sunflower." Vanya said before he lifted the covers and stood up unashamed at his lack of clothing.

"m-morning v-van-vanya" Matthew stuttered looking down and quickly trying to cover himself.

Vanya looked at the small blonde and sighed. "You need not hide yourself, I have seen it already."

Matthew flinched at how the man said it, as if it didn't matter. Matthew let his arms hang at his sides as the other started to dress himself. Vanya didn't say another word, instead he gently took hold of Matthews chin and kissed him.

"Good bye, sunflower" he said as he left the room.

Matthew stood alone in the room and cried, he knew that someone would come for him. But he needed some time to cry. He wished he didn't wake up.

**yes yes very short but I have plan! anyways, I hope you enjoyed I will do my best on the next chapter winch will be prucan focused. (this is kanada and multiple characters after all) and let me know if there's any specific character you want to see at some point.**

**until next time meow!**


	6. drugs and rape?

**...im soo going to hell for this...oh well, warning**** this is rape here and if you ship prucan...sorrypleasedontkillme! *cowers under bed* i do like prucan i just needed an antagonist here and well...yeah... anyways**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew lost track of time as he fell to his knees. His mind was a mess as he felt the tears falling. His lower back hurt, and he was bruised.

"B-birdie?"

Matthew flinched and looked at the door with was slightly open. He could see two forms through it, "yes?"

"You okay?"

Matthew didn't know how to answer the question as he shook slightly. He hugged himself trying to pretend like the night before didn't happen. The two figures walked in, it was pony and knight. The two of them helped him up and brought him to the bathroom where they left him to shower and relax.

Turning the water onto hot, Matthew could hear some of the other workers as they walked in and cleaned themselves off. He remembered when Vanya helped to clean him. How kind his touch had been as he carefully massaged Matthews sore limbs and how he gently washed out his hair and lower area.

It wasn't like Matthew would ever have him again. Matthew finished cleaning himself and stepped out and quickly dried off and changed back into normal clothes. The pain in his ass lessened and he could walk almost normally, he still had a slight limp.

Putting on his underwear and pants hurt as they gently hugged his bruised rear, but he would live. Quickly brushing his hair with his fingers Matthew stepped out of the room to see one of the office workers waiting for him.

"Birdie, Mr. Beldsmict has requested to see you." The man said as he walked towards the head office.

"e-eh" Matthew gulped as he followed the man to the office, he wondered what the head boss wanted with him. He remembered the man saying that he wanted him but Matthew just had finished with a client, was the man that heartless?

"Come in!"

Matthew jumped slightly as he quickly opened the door, "umm. You asked to see me?" he whispered.

"ja, come in and close ze door." Beldsmict ordered, Matthew quickly complied and stepped farther in and sat down.

"Did your client enjoy his evening?"

"Eh?"

The albino sighed and pinched his nose in-between his eyes, "I said, did your client enjoy his evening. As in, will I hear of any complaints about your behaviour? Did he enjoy fucking your tight asshole?"

Matthew shook his head, "i-I don't know…sir." He wasn't sure how to answer the questions being thrown at him.

The man sighed and walked to the side where there was a coffee machine, "what do you take in your coffee?"

Matthew frowned, "umm…maple syrup…." He mumbled.

"Ha, syrup, I should have called you maple boy!" Gilbert joked as he made two cups of coffee, one black and the other with 2 sugars, "I don't have syrup so would two sugars do?"

"Oh, umm yes sir." Matthew answered wondering why was the boss Gilbert, being so nice.

Gilbert held out the cup to Birdie, who took it with a polite thank you. Gilbert grinned as he sat down in his own chair and drank.

Matthew sipped the coffee, not noticing the faint fruity tint to it. He continued to sip until he noticed that his tongue felt slightly numb. He then looked to Gilbert how smiled with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You can leave now if you vish." He said motioned to the door.

Matthew realized what had happened and dropped the cup and bolted for the door. His vision getting fainter and blurrier by the second. He reached out for the handle and felt the cool metal and turned it.

It wouldn't move.

Matthew fell to his knees and tried to turn the handle to escape but couldn't. He started to whimper as he felt his head fall against the cold door. With one hand on the handle and the other beating the door he didn't hear the footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Come on birdie! That was the oldest trick in the book and you fell for it!" Gilbert said as he reached down and grabbed the back of Matthews's shirt.

"Please, no!" Matthew cried as he was dragged away from the door. He kicked and struggled but he was weaker than the other who only smiled.

"My turn, Birdie!" Gilbert said as he then picked Matthew up and throw him behind the desk. Matthew hit the ground and rolled twice before getting onto his knees and grabbed the desk to try to stand up. "Excellent idea birdie!" Gilbert said as he grabbed Matthews's hair and bent him forward against the wooden desk.

Matthew didn't like where Gilbert's mind was going as he clawed at the desk to push himself away. To do something.

Gilbert pulled Matthews pants down to his knees and slapped his rear. "Tell me, did that bastard touch you like this?" he growled before undoing his own pants and pulling his limp cock out.

"Please stop!" Matthew yelped.

"Did he make you cry? Moan? Did he enjoy fucking your virgin body?" Gilbert continued to question as he stroked himself to full mast. "Answer me Birdie!"

"gha, he did, stop please!" Matthew cried out as he felt a dry finger pushing its way in. "ow, please take it out!"

Gilbert pushed his middle finger into the still tight asshole and wiggled it a little enjoying the way that the small blonde under him squirmed. He then added in two more fingers and quickly thursted them in and out ignoring the way that birdie sobbed and tried to move away.

"Did you enjoy being that bastards little fuck toy? Did you act like a slut for him? Huh?" Gilbert asked as he leaned forward to trap the other against the desk while he opened a drawer.

Matthew was a sobbing mess and couldn't speak as he felt the sharp corners of the desk digging into his hips right above his own member. He worried that there would be some bleeding. He place his hands on the desk and papers beneath him and pushed up only succeeding in pushing the papers around and mixing them up.

Wack!

"Ahh!" Matthew screamed out in pain as he felt something whipping his tender cheeks.

"This is what you get for being bad!" Gilbert growled as he pulled the others hair up and stepped back to whip Birdies ass some more. The pale and slightly bruised flesh turned bright red with each fall of the leather wipe. Gilbert smiled as the mounds of flesh giggled slightly, not enough to be fat but enough of a curve to entice him.

Gilbert's cock stood tall and ready as he looked down on it. "vell, looks like your ready birdie!" Gilbert announced as he then quickly grabbed his two chains (that where hidden by papers) and snapped the cuffs around Matthews ankles.

Matthew felt the cool metal and tried to jump away, to kick and run, but couldn't as the metal snapped shut and only allowed him to move them about an inch. "Please take them off!" Matthew begged as he then felt two cool hands on his ass cheeks.

"Shut it birdie, or ill wipe you some more and add in more toys for my pleasure!" Gilbert threaten as he stepped forward to claim the hole for himself. He then pushed the head of his fully erect cock in without any lube and enjoyed as Matthew eeked at the intrusion.

"Stop, hurts, p-please use some lube or s-some-something!" Matthew cried.

"Nein, I vont." Gilbert said simply as he then thrusted the rest of the way in, encasing himself into tight moist walls that clenched around his own cock beautifully.

Matthew could only gasp as he felt like his ass was torn into, yes he was smaller than Vanya but, at least Vanya used lube and allowed Matthew to adjust! He couldn't move as he felt Gilbert shoving himself in and out. Matthew laid his head on the desk and cried, as his mouth water and saliva slowly poured out gathering on the desk.

Gilbert grunted as he took pleasure in the used to be virgin's body, "gha, your soo fucking tight!" He said as he grabbed onto the others hips to dig in dipper and harder. He knew full well that birdie wouldn't be able to walk when he was done, but…he would think of something to do with the boy's body when he was done.

Feeling himself coming close to completion Gilbert groaned as he leaned forward and grabbed the other end of the desk and lifted one knee on the desk to just bury his cock into the asshole in front of him. With a loud groan, Gilbert felt his cock exploding in total bliss as he ejaculated inside of the blonde.

Matthew hiccupped as he felt cum oozing out of his ass. It hurt.

"kesesese, im not done with you birdie, I have more in mind for you." Gilbert said as he redressed himself. He then grabbed a large vibrator that had small rubber bumps on it and would strap around the wearer waist to hold it in. Gilbert slowly slid the vibrator in and wrapped the straps around birdies thin waist and clicked the clasps together.

Matthew moaned in pain as he felt every bump sliding into him. "Please!" he whimpered as Gilbert set it up. "ta-take it out, h-hurts!"

"Nein, you think im letting you go easily?" Gilbert asked, "im not, this is how you can make it up to me for not giving me your virginity!" Gilbert envied the Russian client how got the experience the tightness of the virgin hole, how got to see birdie flushed with ecstasy first, who got to mark up the pure skin.

Gilbert then undid the cuffs and let the boy fall, like a broken toy that no longer held any purpose. The drug was starting to wear off. "turn around." Gilbert ordered. He smirked as he watched the blonde struggling to obey. He sat down in his chair and grabbed the remote controller from the drawer of sexual surprises. "Bark for me." He said, "Bark like the little bitch you are."

Matthew closed his eyes in humiliation and let out a quite woof. He felt the vibrator in his ass whizzing to life as it spun and twisted, tearing away a small amount of skin. He barked louder hoping to ease the crazed with lust Prussian who smiled as he turned the vibrator down a few levels.

"Woof!"Matthew pretended to be a dog for Gilbert then ordered him to, "remover your pants and shirt and masturbate for me. And keep up the barking, its cute maple boy."

Matthew stripped as ordered and carefully leaned back to spread his legs to allow the other to see him touching himself. Matthew blushed as he wrapped his hand around his limp cock and slowly stoked it to life. The organ felt hot in his hand as he panted heavily and felt like he was nearing completion. "Ma-master?"

"vhat is it slave?" Gilbert asked, knowing that he would only torture the smaller one a little more.

"I wa-w, iwanttocumpleaseletmecome!"

"I didn't hear you." Gilbert mocked, "Speak up."

"Master, please let me cum." Matthew whined as he felt the warm fuzzy feeling in his lower area strengthen in force.

Gilbert held the controller and turned it back to full and sighed, "I suppose so."

Matthew stiffened and screamed as the vibrator in his anus spun like mad. He released long and hard. His eyes rolled back into his head and passed out. The sound of a body hitting the floor and the buzz from the vibrator could be heard over the heavy panting of the Prussian.

"He is so mine."

***still cowering under the bed* please let me know what you think as this is my second (actually third first was in dark and light voices) time writing smut and i think its good but that's just me. Please let me know of any errors and ill fix them right away, translations are all straight forward but just let me know if there not umm...review fallow and fav, it helps me write lots!**

**~until next time~**


End file.
